


Leaving a Trail on you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Shua,” Jeonghan whispered, causing Joshua to shiver. He gripped the edges of his chair hard, not letting it go. “Come on Shua. Don’t be so quiet now.”Joshua shook his head, moaning around the mouthful of his dress shirt as Jeonghan lightly ran his fingers up his thigh. Quivering he gave a baleful look down at Jeonghan, who was on his knees in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jeonghan leaving thigh hickeys on Joshua

“Shua,” Jeonghan whispered, causing Joshua to shiver. He gripped the edges of his chair hard, not letting it go. “Come on Shua. Don’t be so quiet now.”

Joshua shook his head, moaning around the mouthful of his dress shirt as Jeonghan lightly ran his fingers up his thigh. Quivering he gave a baleful look down at Jeonghan, who was on his knees in front of him.

Jeonghan slowly circled Joshua’s thighs with his hands, pressing his fingers in the supple flesh, hard in some areas and softly in others. “What do you want me to do baby? Continue my touching?” He asked, running his fingertips lightly up against Joshua’s hardened, leaking cock. Jeonghan watched as Joshua threw his head back against the leather chair, giving him that tantalizing view of his long, bitable neck. “Still so sensitive aren’t you?” He ran his nose against Joshua’s inner thigh, breathing against the skin, “I fucking love how sensitive you are.”

Moving his shaking hands from the edges of his arm chair, Joshua curled his fingers into Jeonghan’s shoulders, wrinkling his shirt. He pulled at Jeonghan, silently asking for him to keep going.

He moved his mouth against Joshua’s thigh, placing a gentle kiss at first, before biting down hard. He gnawed at Joshua’s soft skin, holding his shaking legs wide open. As he worked a hickey into life, his own cock strained against his jeans hearing Joshua let out a high pitched moan even with his shirt stuffed in his mouth. “God,” he breathed, seeing Joshua like this: legs open wide, mouth stuffed with his wet shirt, saliva dripping, chest heaving lightly, those pink nipples bitten red and licked until they were wet with Jeonghan's spit, his hips blooming a beautiful blue/black due to Jeonghan gripping them too hard, and the nice trail of hickeys he started on his thighs. “You’re beautiful.”

Joshua shook his head, denying the compliment. But his next words were swallowed by the mewl he let out as Jeonghan switched from his right thigh to his left, biting another hickey into existence. He softly let his fingers trail up Joshua’s leaking cock, giving him that bit of pleasure to have his senses on fire, but not enough pressure to make him come. Jeonghan worked his way up Joshua’s left thigh, biting hickey after hickey, marking him up nicely.

Joshua felt the urge to pull Jeonghan’s mouth away from his thigh and to his cock. He wanted to come, not be played with like this. He let out a whimper as Jeonghan kissed yet another hickey he made on Joshua’s upper thigh.

“Yea, just like that Joshua. Keep making those sounds and I’ll make sure that you’ll feel good,” Jeonghan groaned as he moved his right hand away from his hip. Grabbing the bottle of lube off the table, he popped the cap, pouring a generous amount down Joshua’s cock and the crack of his ass. He dropped it back on the table, moving his hand back to Joshua. Jeonghan slid his fingers down the V of his pelvis and dipped his fingers into Joshua’s hole, slowly fingering him open.

He smirked widely as Joshua groaned, dropping his shirt from his mouth. Chuckling he egged Joshua on, “Come on. Louder. Tell me how good you’re feeling.” He slid his slender fingers in deeper, massaging the walls of Joshua’s hole, getting him nice and wet for Jeonghan’s cock.

“Jeong-Jeonghan,” Joshua stuttered out, letting another noise fly free as Jeonghan pressed his fingers against Joshua’s prostrate.

“Yea baby?” Jeonghan asked, smiling at him.

“Please,” he cried out, choking on another whimper.

“Please what? You have to tell me what you want. I can’t read your mind.” Well he could tell what Joshua wanted a good number of times without Joshua even asking, but he liked hearing Joshua’s voice, especially during sex. So he was purposely being mean.

“I want to come,” Joshua said, pupils blown as he blinked those long lashes at Jeonghan, “I want to come on your cock.” He let out an, “Ah,” as Jeonghan pressed his fingers inside. Schooling his pretty face, Joshua teased him saying, “Can you not do it? Make me come on your cock only?”

“Shua, you— “Jeonghan smiled, shook his head, taking his fingers out with a squelch before driving them back in hard. “Baby, I’ll make sure the only way you come is on my cock over and over again.”

Joshua laughed lightly through his panting. “Come on then. Give it to me.”


End file.
